A Dark Turn
by Luigi1997
Summary: Will figures out Hannibal is the Chesapeake Ripper. He tries to escapes, but he makes some desperate decisions to escape. It may even cost his life. - Creepy!Hannibal


"Yes, I am the Chesapeake Ripper."

I stared at him blankly. I couldn't compute what just happened. He just stood there wavering and looked at me with his dark golden eyes, darting them away from my eyes time to time. I took a small step back and started to head towards the door. Once I reach it, his hand fiercely grabs ahold of my arm and pulls me back. I look back at him confused. He didn't want me. He didn't care for me. He was just doing this to make me feel "good", but in reality it makes me feel worse. He tugs at my arm harder and I stagger into his arms. He wraps his arms around my body and holds on tightly. I struggle to get out of his lock, but I knew I couldn't get out. I take a glimpse at him and all I see is anguish and bereft written on him. I didn't understand. Why would this man feel that? Is it because I'm here? That he has to put up with me? Why doesn't he just leave me…?

"_Look at me!_ Please just… look at me. I need you to listen… to me." He yells loudly and then whispers the rest into my ear, like there are other people in the room. I stare at his chest for a little bit longer but, and then slowly bring my eyes upwards to his face. He probably could tell what I was feeling right now. He is just too good. I can't conceal my emotions from him anymore.

"Why? Why did you… Why did you lie to me! I trusted you and what?! Was I just some pawn to you?" I scream while shaking. Not in fear, but in anger. For several months I've worked with this man who I called my "friend". No, he is no man. He is a true monster. I probably should be shaking in fear, not in rage.

"My _sweet_ Will… My sweet, sweet Will… I wasn't using you; I was trying to _protect_ you. I was trying to contain you, your mind, Will."

"M-My mind? What does that have to do with anything!?"

"It has to do with _everything_ Will. People were trying to contaminate it; I wanted to preserve your beauty. I couldn't let such a wonderful and unique structure go to waste."

"So y-you murdered… p-people… just f-for me?" I say while choking on my words. He may think he is some _martyr_, but he is really a _crazy man_. He is like John Brown, but no one is cheering for him.

"You're absolutely insane Dr. Lecter!" I shriek while trashing in his arms to make him let me go. He just tightens his hold on me and I freeze.

"You truly think I am insane Will? After all I've done for you?" He bends down to softly say in my ear. I hitch my breathing because I realized my choice of words weren't so great. I basically just reproached him, which is considered _very _rude to him. My eyes dash towards his desk and see his scalpels. Just maybe… All of a sudden he breaks my thoughts.

"Will, those people were trying to blemish your thought process, _your design_. This is how you thank me, for guarding it?" He growls and stares at me with his cold fearless eyes. I couldn't stand it any longer. I just wanted to slip away and disappear. I had to do something to stop this unbearable pain that was searing in my mind, which was slowly destroying my own sanity.

I slam my knee into his groin and he howls in pain. I run towards his mahogany work desk and reach for his scalpels. There were only two of them, so I grab for both of them so he couldn't get one himself. I whip my head around and see him running towards me full speed ahead. My eyes widen and I dash towards the movable ladder, which is near the line of book cases, and start to climb up them. I hoped to reach the top before he got to the ladder. Luckily, "God" was on my side. I jump off the ladder and look down to the floor. He reaches to the ladder and glares at me.

"Really Will? You are really going to play it like this? Very well, I won't be so kind when I catch you." He states with a deadly look in his eyes. I jumped because for a second, they almost looked _crimson red_. He puts his hand on a step of the ladder. I gulp and try to think fast. My eyes just look at the ladder and it's like it is speaking to me, 'Push me Will. Do it now.' Maybe I should just wait till he gets to the top and try to stab him with the scalpels in my hands. No, I have to take action now. I jam my heel into the leg of the ladder and use all my strength to push it over. To my surprise it didn't even budge. Hannibal laughs at my sad attempt.

"Oh my- You are truly foolish to do that Will. My ladder may move side to side, but that doesn't mean it moves forward. The ladder is moveable because of wheels on the ends and that it is stuck on a track on the ledge of the floor you are on." He replies while chuckling. How could I be so blind to not see that?! That should have been so obvious to me, but I wasn't smart enough to realize it. He reaches to the top of the ladder and starts to stand up. I quickly lunge toward him with desperation and try to stab him. He was too smart for that though. It's like he could read _my mind_.

Hannibal slams his fist into my chest before I reach to him, and I fall backwards. I let go of the scalpels and hear them fall and clatter to the ground. I flinch and react to his blow by rolling to the side. I reacted well because he smashes his foot into the wood flooring and wobbles a little. I jump up on my feet and run across the hallway. I felt like time was slowing down. It's like this "God" everyone talks about is letting me think of a quick decision. I could hear my heart throbbing and pounding against my chest. It rang through my ears shrilly. Time just kept decelerating till I was running so slow I couldn't even tell if I was moving. Maybe if I kept on running I could trick Hannibal and subdue him? Or maybe I should just give up? What's the point in trying anyway? Instead… maybe I should just sling my body to the side of the railing, let myself plummet to the ground, and end myself? That seems like the best option to be honest. Dr. Lecter is probably three times as strong as me and all the "hits" I gave him were pure luck. No way could I fool the man. If I just let myself be captured, who knows what he'll do to me! He wouldn't suspect me to jump to the side.

All of a sudden, it's like "God" heard my decision and time sped up again. I take one more step, and then I dig my foot in the floor and jet myself up in to the air to sling my body off the side of the railing to my treacherous fall. I hear Hannibal shouting from behind and he tries to grab me. He was too late… He could only get a fist full of air. All I could hear was the air whizzing in my ear loudly. I probably had three to seconds till I hit the ground. It wasn't a long drop. It was probably a five to six meter fall. I pray to this illustrious "God" everyone talks about. He is supposed to forgive all your sins. Maybe I was mad, but I just wanted to try it before I died. I close my eyes shut and wait for my body to slam to the ground. I just wish that Hannibal knew that I-

* * *

**( I haven't proofread beyond here. be warned, there are probably a lot of grammar mistakes)**

Then a loud crack rang throughout the building. I stare at Will's limp body and curse under my breath. I dash toward the ladder and slide down. I hustle toward his body and stopped dead in my tracks. Will… My sweet and beautiful Will. Gone… Just like that. My hands release the scalpels I obtained from the ground which Will dropped. Maybe he isn't dead. Maybe he is just severely injured. I quickly bend down and glide my hands over his body to check for a pulse or any breathing. I rest my head against his chest and listen. I hear faint pulse and slight breathing so I sigh in relief. I didn't want it to end just like that. I never expected Will to do _that_…

I had to check for any more damage that happened to Will. I slowly put my fingers on the buttons of his plaid shirt. I take my time to open his shirt, which revealed another shirt under the plaid one. I lift his back up and grabs his arms gently incase if they are broken. I snake my body around his so he won't fall or injure himself more. I tug the light shirt upwards and pull the selves off him. I could see his bare chest now, so much hair on it. I rake my fingers across his chest and relish it.

"Mine, mine, and mine, all mine." I chant while I finally take off the retched shirt. I set his body back down and go towards his shoes. My eyes look at his body and take in the sight. I go back to my task and smoothly untie his shoes. His shoes were old and worn. I should have bought him new ones. I take them off and his socks and go for his pants. I reach for his belt and I unbuckle his belt. I take off the belt and go for his zipper on his pants. I pull it down with ease and start to slide off his jeans. Once they are off, I go for his undergarments. This, I take my time on.

I start to tug at the band and inch them off, painstakingly slow. I wanted to enjoy this moment. Once they reach to his crotch I stop and stare. I take a deep breath and pull them down even more. I finally saw it. It was glorious, all most as beautiful as his mind. I could see every hair on it. I wanted to touch it, but I must stay on track.

I finally rip them off and search his body. His right arm seemed to be broken, also his nose. His glasses were completely shattered. Surprisingly the rest of his body seemed… fine. There were some bruises forming, but he was doing alright, for falling off the side of my railing. I'm guessing his right arm "broke the fall" as they say.

I pick up Will's body and cradle it near mine. I place my nose near his hair and take a whiff of him up close. He smells absolutely_ divine_. I just wanted to stay like this forever. I knew I couldn't though. My feet force me to move towards my couch and lay his body there. I let him rest there while I go towards my kitchen to make some food; just in case he wakes earlier then I thought he would.

* * *

My eyes flutter open and I groan. My whole body felt like it was on fire, the pain just wouldn't stop. I check my surroundings and see I am still in Doctor Lecter's office. Maybe it was all a dream? I start to move my right arm and then yelp in surprise. M-My arm… it was broken. Well that's just great. Wait, that means… I actually did fall to kill myself. My eyes widen in horror realizing that. Because I wasn't dead, that means Hannibal has more liberty to do whatever he wanted to. I use my left arm to prop myself against his couch and start to realize something even worse.

"My clothes! What the hell!? Where the fuck are my clothes!" I squawk loudly with anger. Did Hannibal take off my clothes? Why the hell would he do that?! I was furious at myself and him. Me, because I allowed myself to be in such a state. Him, because… well because of everything.

I look to the side and see a plate with food on the table next to me. There was a note along with it. I pick it up and read it aloud with my left hand.

"Will, in case you wake up earlier than I planned, here is some food. With love, Hannibal." I stare at the piece of paper for a long time and crumble it up with my one good hand.

"This must be some sick joke. I wish Alana was here, even Freddie Lounds would be nice company in this predicament." I say while sighing. Maybe I should just use the knife he left me for the meal and stab myself. My hand starts to act on its own and picks up the knife. I stare at my reflection in the knife. I gasp and almost drop the knife because my face looked completely horrid. My nose was bloody and looked broken. I also had a big bruise forming near my left eye. I looked disgusting.

"_You don't want to do that_." Someone says in a sing-song kind of voice. I whip my head towards the direction where the voice came. No one was there… I scratch my head with my good hand and sigh. Maybe I am becoming crazy?

"Look behind you Will." whispers the mysterious person in my ear. I hitch my breath and slowly turn my head to the side. All I could see was the devil.

Hannibal slowly puts his arms around me and sighs happily. How could he be so happy?! Then again, he does have me "captured" like he said he would. He starts wrapping his fingers around my hand where the knife was being held. He whispers soothing things in my ear and my fingers start to soften the grip on the handle of the knife. I could feel his fingers pulling the knife out of my hold slowly. He was using his other hand to rub my arm comfortingly. I couldn't let him have the knife though, but my hand was telling me to let him have it.

"Do you really mean it when you say that even Freddie Lounds would be better company than me Will?" he says with curiosity in his voice. I knew he really didn't believe that, but he just wanted to toy with me.

"Yes, she would be better company then you Doctor Lecter." I growl while tightening my grip on the knife again. I didn't really mean it, but I didn't want to let him win, to let him get satisfaction. He stops stroking my arm and rips the knife out of my hand. His hand that used to rub my arm was now starting to grasp my arm tightly. It felt extremely uncomfortable. Maybe I shouldn't have said that…

"Tsk, you are really stubborn, aren't you Will? Maybe I should teach you some manners…" I gulp loudly hearing him speak. _Teach you some manners_, my mind repeated to me. I was dreading the thought of that.

"Stay put Will. I will be back in a couple moments. I need to get some supplies. Try to eat some of the food I made you." He says to me while walking away. He took the knife with him. I felt empty and confused. He just walked out on me just like that. Maybe he was getting me some clothes for me? Or maybe something worse… I shivered at the thought of that. I use my good hand and grab the fork on the table. I put the fork into the delicious looking meal and bring it to my mouth. Warmth filled my body instantly from the succulent food. I gobble the rest of it up and drop the fork to the ground in shame. Why shame you ask? I felt shameful for letting myself eat the man's food. The fact that I trusted him enough to not put any poison or drugs into my meal still bewildered me. I shove the plate to the floor in resentment and hear it crash and shatter into pieces. Soon later I hear Hannibal rushing into the room to check up on me.

"What happened here Will?" He asks while looking at the shattered plate. I look away from him and huff in defiance. He walks in front of me and bends down to my eye level and looks at me straight in the eyes. I avert my eyes even more, but I slowly inch my eyes back towards his face. I despised eye contact, but I couldn't help myself. Once my eyes connect with his, I couldn't help, but just tell him. He had that effect on _everyone_.

"I pushed the plate alright." I mumble in annoyance and dart my eyes away once again. He puts his hands on my legs and I flinch to his touch considering I was still undressed. He raked one of hands through his dark golden hair and rested it back on my leg.

"Very well, thank you for telling me the truth, but I don't appreciate you doing that." He replies back to me. I noticed he didn't say my name this time. He usually says my name which confused me, but this made me more confused because I was so used to it… He interrupts my thought process by getting back up. He tells me to stay put once more and walks away. He was acting a little weird in my opinion, but I guess it didn't matter too much. I let my body relax on the couch. Why didn't I just go for the door and try to escape? It was probably locked or something, besides I'm naked. Why didn't I try to go for the phone either? Maybe it's because I w_anted _to stay here? No, that cannot be it. That's just silly.

I immediately get up, using my good arm for support. I wobble a little trying to regain my balance. Once I regain it I start walking to the door. I felt sick and woozy, but I kept heading towards the door. Every step I took I felt more pain in my body. My body kept screaming at me to stop moving and turn back. I knew I couldn't though. I fought through the wretched pain that was searing through my entire body. I just wanted to scream. I couldn't tell why my body felt so much pain. Maybe I hurt myself more than I thought I did. I reach the door and look around and make sure Hannibal isn't around. I jiggle the handle and to my surprise, the door was… unlocked.

I slowly open the door and start to squeeze my body through the door. I didn't want to open the door any further because I didn't want to cause a racket. I close the door and start to head towards the lobby. Finally, I could see the door to the outside. When I reach it, I heard a terrible crash and roar. I knew it was Hannibal. I quickly shove the door open with the side of my body and start to hurry along. I knew I couldn't run, but I tried to make myself feet go faster. I kept hobbling along. I hoped that Hannibal didn't realize I was outside. I had to reach the street before he caught me. Then maybe someone would see me and help me out.

* * *

"Where did he go?!" I yell with pure rage. I should have known he would have run out on me. I quickly run to my door with a knife in my hands. I rip the door open and dash into my lobby. He wasn't in there so I kept moving to the exit. Once I reach it I kick it open with full force and stumble outside. I take a deep breath and check my surroundings. I couldn't find Will anywhere. Then all of a sudden I caught a glimpse of him hobbling towards the street. I raced towards him and lunged towards him. We fell to the ground and I was on top of him. He hollered in pain. He kept looking around and fear was etched all over his face. He could tell I was displeased. I had to remove ourselves from here so people don't become attracted.

I picked him up, not even bothering to make sure I was hurting him. He kept shouting in protest and cried for help. No one was around to help him. Once I reach back to the door I kick it open and use one of my hands to lock the door. Will tried to use that time to get out of my hold, but I was too strong for him. Once it's locked I walk us through my lobby and go to the main door to my office.

When I get inside my office area I lock it and throw him to the ground. He yelps in agony and tries to use his one "good" arm to crawl away. His back was covered in blood because his skin was scraped by the hard ground when I tackled him. I just chuckle at his attempt. I walk towards him and slam my foot on his back. I wasn't in a kind mood anymore. I don't like to deal with _rude _people. Will slumps to the floor while grunting. Tsk, blood now covered the sole of my show. I keep my foot on his back and dig it in. I wanted to hear him cry out in discomfort. I wanted to hear him begging for forgiveness and plead me to stop. I wanted to_ break_ _him_.

"D-Doctor Lecter! P-Please… stop t-this!" He bellows while choking. He tries to push himself away, but that makes me push down on him harder. He was trying so hard to not cry out in pain, but soft whimpers emitted from his lips. I smirk in satisfaction. Call me a sadist, but this was just too enjoyable.

He starts to uncontrollably sob and take deep breaths to calm himself. I remove my foot and bend down to the ground. I put my hand on his shoulder and start to rub it comfortingly in circles. This doesn't help him at all, instead he starts shake. I think he is about to get a seizure. I lift him up and feel his forehead. He was starting to heat up. I call out to him to get a reaction, but I didn't receive one. He was sweating and his eye started to pull back. Just as I thought, a seizure. I let him sit there and handle it. It was only a minor seizure. Why should I take any action? I get up and go get water for Will when he snaps out of it. When I returned he is just curled up in a ball. Only, his broken arm is on his side. He kept on mumbling inaudible things and was trembling. I stride towards the man and bend down once more.

"Here, Will, take this. Drink it all up."

"W-Will you p-please help me w-with drinking it?"

"Of course Will." I reply smoothly. He opens his mouth and closes his eyes. I lift the glass to his mouth and tip it to let the water pour out. He drinks it and sometimes stops to cough. Once he finishes it he turns his head to the side. He didn't want to look at me. I leave him and return with a bowl full of water, bandages, and a wash cloth. He turned his head and looked at me confused. I set the bowl and bandages next to him and dip the towel in the cool water. I immediately take it out and rub it on his blood stained back. He hisses in discomfort and arches his back. I had to clean his back for him. I wanted to make sure it wouldn't become infected. I keep doing the same thing over and over again till all the blood was gone. Only his abused skin was left. I reach for the roll of bandages and start to tie it around his chest. I start at his abdomen and go high as his breasts. I stop there and make sure it is secure.

His face was the next issue. I renew the water and start to clean his face. I had to hold his chin so he couldn't move away. He obviously didn't like me helping him. He flinches and shuts his eyes. Once his face isn't bloody anymore I move my lips towards his nose and peck it softly. He reacts negatively; he opens his eyes and uses his good arm to shove me away. He looked sickened at me. It's like he couldn't believe I just did that.

When he uses his arm to push me away I grunt a little, but it wasn't effective. I just pulled his body closer to mine. He gasps a little because of his injured back. I start to rub my hand on his back to lull him. I let him put his head on my chest. He starts to snake his good arm around my chest. He looked and felt so broken. It felt good to be in power.


End file.
